


CrAx3

by dezimaton



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezimaton/pseuds/dezimaton
Summary: There are some things in life worse than a certain time traveler.





	CrAx3

Mastermind wants to scream. 

 

His lip twitches in a half-smile half-grimace as his eyes watch three red figures clear the room of enemies in a flash. The speed with which his party members clear the room isn’t an issue, in fact, the dungeon is being destroyed almost as fast as he can blink. It’s fantastic. The main thing bothering him is-

 

The scientist hisses and jumps back. Droplets of blood splatter across the red volcanic rock at his feet, way too close for comfort. 

 

That.

 

Three crimson avengers in full bloody glory dash forwards, oversized blades of blood slicing through the army of fiery demons. Although powerful, they make such a mess it’s almost not worth the convenience. 

 

Mastermind places a gloved hand over his mouth. This was the fourth close call he’s had since he started this dungeon instance. A moment more and his beautiful white coat would’ve been marred. The horror. Of course the blood doesn’t hurt, but it would ruin his _image_. And not only was demon blood disgusting, but have you ever tried to get dried blood out of a white coat? It’s nigh impossible.

 

He sends off a set of phantom seeker drones to help the three running far ahead of him. Not that they need it. The drones cut through rows of magma golems with fine tuned precision and grace, reducing the horde of enemies to dust. 

 

It seems as though the drones would finish everything off nice and clean, though it seems his code still has bugs to work out. One demon remains standing at the end of the hall. 

 

The scientist narrows his eyes as one of the elesis’ draws back and sends a literal sawblade of blood forwards. Sure, it slices the sturdy magma golems to bits, but boy does it make a mess. There’s red everywhere, steam rising from the massive splatter of blood where it’s begun to evaporate. 

 

A groan rises up his throat. The steaming pool is right in front of the door to the next room. He clicks his tongue and, without thought, mumbles under his breath, “almost as bad as Esper.”

 

As the words leave his lips, a familiar voice rings out.

 

“You called?”

  
Two prying hands wind themselves under his arms and wiggle into his coat. A weight settles itself on his shoulder and Mastermind feels the warm breath of the intruder’s words on his ear. He doesn’t even need to look to know who it is.

 

“I knew you missed me~” Esper hums. As though binding him with arms wasn’t enough, the time traveler presses himself ever closer and twists his three tails around Mastermind’s thighs and waist, effectively gluing them together. 

 

“Esper,” Mastermind grumbles. 

 

“Mmmm?” 

 

The time traveler relaxes and closes his eyes. Mastermind is going to tell him to get the hell off, but somehow can’t find it in him, not when Esper is so content and (surprisingly) not fucking things up. 

 

Instead, Mastermind reaches back to ruffle Esper’s unruly hair. A soft pink dusts the time traveler’s face and Mastermind swears he hears a soft purring noise. Seeing as the three elesis were having no trouble with the dungeon and far ahead by now, the frown on his face straightens to a slight smile. 

 

“Nevermind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a chat w/ rainsonata abt my [gr10 luck on queue](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e790bf8db7b5e99824751ef9b22d60da/tumblr_inline_oh64woqSVM1qmnezl_1280.png) ;3


End file.
